Prior attempts at determining what people will decide when presented with a decision to make involve combinations of intuition, individual biases or probabilistic assessments. Individuals or groups may consider the multiple factors related to the decision to be made in trying to determine what decision will be made. In the case of groups, voting on the likely decision may be used to arrive at an answer. There is a need for a method to provide a more accurate assessment of the likely decision to be made.
Such a method may be used to identify potential likely actions by criminals and terrorist groups, as well as identifying other types of decisions.